


Unexpected

by Gem_515



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem_515/pseuds/Gem_515
Summary: Poppy and Quincey get it one, Quincey is a straight man. Very quickly, they get attached. Loss of virginity. Sweet. All characters belong to lilydusk.
Relationships: Quincey Balthuman & Poppy Wilkes
Kudos: 10





	Unexpected

Poppy quietly closed the door to her apartment, and gloomily let her jacket hit the floor. Glancing over her shoulder, she knew she should pick it up, but she didn’t bother. Ignoring everything around her, she shuffled to her bedroom, throwing her shirt in the hamper, and kicking off her jean shorts. Crawling under the blue comforter, hse closed her eyes, letting the day replay through her mind. 

4 years down the drain? She knew it was difficult for him, as she lived in the city and could hardly even pay a monthly visit, but SERIOUSLY? She had caught her boyfriend- ex boyfriend- cheating with a sexy, blonde, long-legged goddess. Everything she wasn’t. Well, Julri could have that woman. If he didn’t want her, then why bother crying? 

Poppy’s lips trembled, but she fought the tears as waves of pain, sadness, heartbreak, and betrayal swept through her. Finally, as the moon rose, she drifted off into a fitful sleep. 

\----

She woke the next morning, feeling surprisingly cheerful. With 2 hours to be at work, she headed to the bathroom and stripped herself of her under-clothes. Stepping into the warm shower, she could feel herself relax, and she smiled into the warm spray of the showerhead. 

Once clean and dry, she slipped back into her room and pulled on a simple pair of jeans with a white v-neck t-shirt. She let her hair flow freely, and stepped into her black flip-flops. 

She grabbed a muffin from the kitchen and headed out, carefully locking the door behind herself, deciding to walk to work instead of getting a lift. 45 minutes wasn’t tioo bad of a walk. 

Halfway through her walk, she pulled out her portfolio for one of her clients. Checking that she had all her notes, she didn’t realize she was at the curb. Before she could react, she was tumbling forward on the street, a car7 headed right towards her. It all happened in slow motion. The portfolio slipped from her hands, papers flying, she continued falling forward as the car approached her, and then strong hands gripped her wrist, pulling her back. She slammed into something firm and warm, smelling of coffee, fresh laundry, new books, in the most masculine way. She nuzzled up against the object, inhaling the fragrance and sighing and relaxing into the warmth. 

Just as quickly as it surrounded her, it vanished. A deep, smooth, concerned voice spoke. “Miss, are you okay?” She blinked, looking up. A tall, muscular, god-like man stood before her. He had silver-blonde hair combed back, and quiet, grey-green eyes. His face looked no more that 30, with an amazing jawline, and full lips. His right ear had a diamond stud, and he was wearing a navy shirt, with black slacks. It all looked very expensive. 

He looked at her kindly. “Miss?” he asked again. She blushed, ashamed of her staring. 

“Y-yes sir, I’m fine, thank you- oh, my notes!!” She startled, seeing her papers everywhere. She hurriedly rushed to pick them up. The God-like gentleman knelt down to help. “O-oh, sir, you don’t need-” Poppy stammered. Before she could finish, he reached out and touched her hair. She froze, turning turnip red.

He realized what he had done, and stammered, “There was a leaf in your hair, I’m sorry!”

“No, its okay,” she said awkwardly. There was one paper left on the ground, and they reached at the same time, hands brushing, sending a warm jolt through Poppy. She looked at him, and he was smiling softly at her. Her head swam. He handed her the paper. “Have a wonderful day, Miss, and please do be careful.” the man murmured. Her legs shook as he walked away.

...

Head still swimming, she walked into the office, Erdene threw herself on Poppy. “OMG Julri’s been texting us all morning, what happened?! What did he do? Are you okay?!!”

And just like that, her cheerful mood disappears. “I really don’t want to talk about that cheating jerk”, she mumbled, and deliberately walked away, hearing Erdene gasping behind her.

At her desk she saw that there was an email notification on her desktop. Opening it, she realized it was from the Balthuman Organization. 

‘Miss. Poppylan Wilkes,  
I am contacting you in hopes of arranging a meeting. I have heard of your skills through a certain Mr. Lam, and I would enjoy the opportunity to work with you.  
I hope you’ll be in contact soon,  
-Quinceton Balthuman.’

The Balthuman organization contacted her?! Because of Mr. Lam?!!! Poppy could hardly contain herself. 

She smiled, happily, and decided torieply immediately.

‘Mr. Quinceton Balthuman,  
I am pleased to hear from you. I look forward to working with you. I am available today from 12 to 2pm, or tomorrow from 3 to 5.  
-Poppylan Wilkes, Editor.’

Not even 5 minutes passed before she received a response. 

‘I can be there in 15 minutes.”

She squealed with joy, frantically typing her approval and gathering papers to sign and anything she may need, and set up the conference room. 

“Erdene,” she called out, “When Mr. Balthuman gets here, will you please send him to me?”

She heard Erdene talking excitedly, but she couldn’t hear her. 

She straightened the papers on the table and heard Erdene say, “Right this way, sir.” Someone entered the room and the door closed. She turned, arm outstretched to meet her new client, “Mr. Balthuman, I’m Poppylan Wi-” she jumped, startled, a blush lighting her cheeks.

“Hello, Miss. Poppylan,” Quinceton Balthuman greeted her gently, shaking her hand, It was the god-like man who had helped her this morning. Humiliation rushed through her. 

“H-hello, sir,” she whispered. 

“I believe we met before,” he said, “Just this morning” Oh, when would her face stop burning. 

He towered above her, a leather briefcase in his hands. “I am pleasantly surprised,” he smiled. “Shall we begin?” 

She nodded, embarrassed. “Um, I have all the papers, and- and we could do it digitally if that works better for you, sir.” 

The next hour was full of awkward blushes. They went over terms of the Editor contract, and signed many papers. She gasped, reading his writing identity. 

‘Q.B. Noyouko?!’ she thought. He was very famous, mostly known for his extremely eurotic novels. She had read several of them, and if she was honest, she enjoyed them very much. They were more than accommodating to her virgin fantasies. And the mind that put all that together was in this room with her, dashingly handsome. She had touched him! Smelled him!! 

When all was done, they stood up to shake hands again. “Well, Miss. Poppylan, shall we celebrate?” He asked.

“Celebrate?” 

He looked at her gently with those misty green eyes. “Drinks, darling. It has been my tradition to celebrate the night of every one of my contracts, to bond author and editor for the luck of future books.” 

At that moment, they heard commotion coming from the main office. “FIRE!!” 

They rushed to the door, already seeing the glow from outside the blurred glass. When Poppy put her hand on the handle, she shrieked in pain, feeling the bronze burn her palm. 

Suddenly, the feeling of dread filled the air. 

"Miss!!!" Quinceton yelled, reaching out, grabbing her by the wrists and pinning her against the opposite wall, his body covering ger. She looked up at him in surprise. She smelled his scent again, comforting, welcoming, and couldn't help but lean into it slightly. 

Quincey PERSPECTIVE

She looked up at him, his body against her, and he would be lying if he said she wasn't the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. Her eyes held his, big and deep, as sweet as the Carmel that colored them. Her lips were slightly open, her breathing rapid, and her cheeks still held that wonderful pink that was making his heart lurch for the last half hour. She saw her inhale and lean forward slightly, almost unnoticed, but he saw. 

All of this happened within seconds. He saw the fear in her eyes and he pressed himself closer, shielding her as the glass door and windows erupted, glass flying. He felt the stinging in his skin. She tucked her face into his chest and clinged to him, his cheek on her head. The glass stopped flying, blood seeping down his back. The fire invaded the room. He had no choice. If they were going to live, they would have to go through it. If they went fast enough, maybe they would make it. Poppylan started to cough on smoke. He picked her up, holding her tight, and barreled out the door, through the hall, and out the main door. 

Bursting out, he felt the flames on jeans, and saw the woman who had led him to the conference room rush to him with an extinguisher. It covered him in an ashy grey dust, but he was no longer on fire, and most likely had no more than 1st degree burns. 

Everything was swarming, firemen were blasting water into the fire, people were yelling, but Poppylan was still sitting on the floor where he had set her, a strange and heartbreaking expression on her face. 

“Sugar,” he crouched down, lifting her soft brown hair out of her face. “Are you injured?” She shook her head, lips trembling. “Would you like me to get you out of here?” She nodded. 

He helped her stand, telling her coworker, “I am taking her and myself to the hospital.” The woman nodded. He had no plans of going to any hospital. 

As they went down the elevator and exited the building, his car pulled up, his bodyguard, Tora, at the wheel. “Dammit, Quince, what’d ya do now?” He said with a smirk, his eyes glowing gold. 

“My house, Tora, now” He replied. The entire ride Poppylan was silent. She didn’t seem to notice anything, not even where she was. 

When Tora dropped them off, Quincey carried her up and into his huge apartment, a luxury he could easily afford. Setting her on the couch, her grabbed a wet cloth, wiping her face free of ash. “Miss Poppylan?” he aske. “Miss?”

Her eyes came into focus. “Just Poppy is fine.” She seemed to realize the situation. “W-where am I? Oh, Mr. Balthuman, your back! I’m so sorry! You shouldn’t have done that! You’re injured!!” He cupped her face.

“Poppy, I’ll be okay. Been through worse.”

“My fault,” she said to herself. She took the cloth from him. “Do you have a medicine kit? I took a semester of wound care….. I was going to be an EMT…” 

“Under the kitchen sink, I will get it,” he said, standing. 

“No!” She cried. “Sit, please! It’s the least I can do.” With that, she rushed to the next room, and came back with the blue bag. “....um… sir?”

Oh, she was so cute. “You can call me Quincey.”

“Mr. Qui- Quincey.” Her face turned red. “Will you- I mean, you don’t have to- your shirt- I’m sorry!” She squeaked.

He chuckled. “Of course.” Her playing nurse was something he would more than enjoy. He lifted the shredded navy shirt of his body, wincing. Her eyes grew huge, and he saw her glance down at his groin, and up to his abs. 

He took his chance to really check her out, since her gaze was elsewhere. Her thighs looked beautifully shaped through the jeans, and he could see how it hugged the curves of her hips. Her stomach was flat, but that was all, because glancing up he could see her breasts swelling gracefully, and if she was closer, he would be able to sneak a peek of cleavage. Goodness, she was beautiful. 

Next thing he knew, she was approaching him, and he snapped back. Her cheeks were scarlet. “Uh, will you please turn around?” she whispered. He did so, but realizing he was twice her size, he sank to his knees. “Thank you” She said. 

He shivered, feeling the soft brush of her hands on his back. “There's only one piece of glass, and it looks easy to remove. I’m going to pull it out.” He could feel her move to a wound on his shoulder blade. He felt a small pinch as she removed it. He gould feel her gaze burning into him, and he knew she was checking out the muscles on his back. 

It took about 20 minutes to have his back cleaned and bandaged, and for her to apply cream to the burns on his legs. “Uh, you can wash yourself with a cloth, but please don’t shower or remove the bandages for about 48 hours… and there’s 2 places you need to bandage after you shower.” She bit her lip. “Um, you might want to change your pants, and put on a comfortable shirt…” 

He turned around, plopping on the couch. “Thank you, Poppy.” He smiled as another gorgeous blush colored her face. She gave a small nod. 

“I should go home,” she said quietly. 

He didn’t like that idea. He wanted her to stay, even for just a few more minutes. “What about celebrating?” he asked.

Her eyes widened. “You still… want to work with me?”

Goddd, he wanted to hold those shaking hands against his face so badly. If she didn’t stop being so irresistible, he was going to do something stupid. “Yes, sugar, of course. No reason I shouldn’t.” 

She looked at her feet but he could tell she was smiling. A few moments later she turned around. He saw a drop, a tear, hit the tile. “Um- do you have a bathroom?” Her voice quaked. His heart squeezed and he strode to her, spinning her around and taking her in his arms. 

“Darling, you’re okay. You’re okay.” She buried her face into his bare chest, and he could feel her tears flooding. 

“BUT YOU’RE NOW!!!” She gasped. “I’m so sorry!!”

He got on his knees and held her face. Goodness, she was radiant. Tears fell quickly and as one rolled down her cheek he kissed it, causing her to gasp. He took that chance and kissed her, straight on those soft, delicious lips. He lost himself. He could feel her tremble, and panic flooded through him. 

"Crap- I'm sorry!!" He said, pushing himself away. Jesus, now he messed up. "I shouldn't- you didn't deserve-" 

She cut him off. Pressing a finger to his lip. She smiled a trembling smile through her tears, and tilted her face to him. 

"Are you sure because I might lose control, you're so beautiful I just-" he said, uncertain. She cut him off by tugging on his finger with her small hand. 

He lost it. He pushed his lips back to hers, softly kissing her, and she fell into rhythm. He gently coaxed her lips open and dipped his tongue into her warmth. She tasted like honey and bubblegum and strawberries. He nibbled gently on her lip and he heard her moan softly. 

He pulled back a little. "Sugar, if we keep going, I'm going to lose control."

She looked into his eyes. "I've never…. done… I mean….had sex" she stammered. 

He sighed. "Me either" he nuzzled against her. 

Her eyes wet wide. "But your books!!!!" 

"You've read them?" He grinned. "I research, observe porn, watch my surroundings, and read other things." He kissed her forehead. "But I've never done it. Gotten close, but decided against it."

"Why?" She asked, curious. 

He decided to tell her the truth. "I've never found anyone who could make me their soul." Oh, how he adored those rosy cheeks. "But I can feel yours."

He tilted her head back. "Honey, I'll continue, but only if you want to." He wanted this girl, badly, and had only met her that morning. 

She bite her lip, softly touching the scar on his eye, eyes shining softly. To his delight, she leaned closer. He crashed his lips to hers, picking her up. He groaned as her legs wrapped around him. He could feel her breasts against him through her shirt. Her hands were on his face, and he fell back onto the couch, holding her closer, wrapping himself around her warm, glorious body. He dipped his fingers under her shirt and grazed her waist, gasping and he heard her soft moaning. "Sugar…" he murmured against her lips. He picked Her up again, headed towards the bedroom, where he gently put her down on the four poster bed. He pressed his body on top of her, feeling her squirm beneath him. She moaned again. He carefully lifted her shirt, watching her blush beautifully. Lifting over her head, he gasped. She had a simple purple bra, but it looked anything but simple on her. Her round breasts curved sweetly, filling it perfectly. He swallowed, and gently kissed her cleavage, feeling her shiver in excitement. 

He trailed kisses down, stopping at the button on her jeans, glancing up to make sure she was okay. She looked at him with a lust-filled gaze. He could feel his dick trying to bust out of his jeans. He wiggled her jeans off, staring at her silky yellow panties, spotting the dark spot peeking through between her legs. God, she must be dripping. Her legs were creamy and well defined. He gazed in admiration at her gorgeous body. 

She whimpered. "Take yours off too." She tugged at his pants. 

God, he could have cum right then. He obeyed, kicking them off and discarding them on the floor. He got back on top of her, and she part her legs, allowing him to settle his crotch against that warm, wet spot on her panties. Oh God. He reached back, unclasping her bra, groaning loudly as her breasts spilled out. He reached up and gently squeezed her, brushing a fingertip over her nipple. She gasped and arched her back. "Please" he could barely hear her. 

He pushed his underwear off, letting his dick fall out.

Her eyes went wide, face red.

"It's huge!!" She squeaked. He laughed and kissed her nose, then moved down to slowly take off her panties. And goodness, once they were gone….. Oh God. She was swollen and dripping in anticipation. He ran his finger over her gently, and she cried out. He stopped, alarmed. 

"I'm sorry sugar!" He said, kissing her palm. She whispered something he didn't catch. "What's that baby?"

"It felt good," she repeated. Understanding, he smiled and nodded, running his finger over her again, and taking pleasure in the sound of her cries. 

Thenbhe gently slid a finger inside. 

Poppys PERSPECTIVE. 

A burst of pleasure shot through her, and she moaned loudly. He kept going at a steady pace, for a minute before adding a second finger, making her cry out. It felt amazing. 

She could see his face in the dim light of the curtained window. His hair was disheveled, and eyes were soft and kind. The bandages on his back were secure as she ran her hand over them, and watched him close his eyes. He was a virgin too? Build like a God, face of a savior. The scar just made him more beautiful. She shuddered, watching him, wanting him in a way she didn't know her body could. 

"Please" she heard herself say softly. "Make love to me." 

He smiled, and positioned himself above her. For a second she was afraid. And then she was at peace. 

"Beautiful," he told her. She scrunched up her nose. "You are." 

He kissed her once, twice, then slowly pushed himself into her. 

God the way her body responded. She cried out, and heard him moan. He went deeper and her mind soared. She moaned against his neck, sobbing from the pleasure. The groan he let out had to be the sexiest thing she'd ever heard, and as he fucked her, his hands left trails of fire on her hips, sides, breasts, face. His lips were against her ear and she could hear his breathing hitch in ecstasy. 

She clung to him as he started to trust harder, and before she knew it, her body was quaking. 

"Quincey," she gasped. "I'm going to- UGG!!!!!" she screamed, throwing her head back as she climaxed. 

"Baby," Quincey pleaded. "Sugar, I'm going to cum now!" He gasped, pulling out and spilling himself all over her stomach. "Poppy- GOD." He breathed. 

They were a mess of sweat and cum and panting, and Quincey rolled off of her, pulling her to cuddle. "You're amazing." He breathed. 

She blushed, and wrapped her naked body to his as they drifted off, still covered in cum.


End file.
